


【福华】♂梗30题

by xingdunhefanyingdui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdunhefanyingdui/pseuds/xingdunhefanyingdui
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, 福华
Kudos: 59





	【福华】♂梗30题

D1 年龄差   
·20岁Sherlockx18岁John  
——————————————————————————  
“什么事，John。”Sherlock静坐在书房中并没有抬起头去看推开自己屋门的男孩。  
“那个，我快期末了。”John小声地说道，他知道那个男人也就是自己的教父，最讨厌的就是工作时别人前来打扰。  
“这很好，不过现在你更需要的是去看书，而非是来到这里来索要我的鼓励。”男人抬起了头，祖母绿的双眸直视着他。  
“可是，我生物学的人体还是不明白。”John低下头小声道，是不是依然抬起眼睛看看对方。“我想，或许教父您亲自教我会让我更明白些。”  
“好吧，”Sherlock放下了手中的书，转身从书架上拿下一本绘有人体解剖的书籍。“过来，John，我们来好好学习一下。”  
他将书打开，平铺在自己的大腿上，而John则坐在椅子旁的地板上看着对方修长的手指在绘本上划过。他的心却早不在这里了。  
那修长的手指会不会刚刚伸入便会让自己的床伴欲罢不能？会不会他早在这之前便和好多人睡过，毕竟他的教父总是如此的彬彬有礼，总觉得仿佛有一层伪装将他包裹，而最真实的他会不会是那种性爱狂魔呢。John幻想和，渐渐的那个床伴的脸清晰起来，和他一样的小麦色的柔发，碧蓝的双眸最后他看清那个人就是他自己，他先是吓了一跳后又恢复了平静，接着双颊开始变红，John有些羞涩的想要将自己的脸隐藏起来。  
“听懂了吗？”教父的声音平静的说道，不知何时对方已经讲完了所有结构，但他却丝毫没有听到。  
“呃，没有。”或许他离教父远一点会好些。“不如我们实体教学？”他提议道，或许去找一个假的人体模型会好一些，不过他起身时才注意到自己不知道什么时候硬起的器官。哦，shit，教父一定看见了。  
“或许我有更有趣的提议，Johnny。”Sherlock沉思了一下后，摘下自己的领带蒙住了对方的双眼。“你知道么，人在失去视觉的时候触感会被无限放大。当然如果你觉得害怕可以叫我，我一直会保护着你。”他的声音有些低沉还带着一些戏谑。John感觉到自己的双手被拉起来，然后对方让他跟他走，他走的很慢很慢，有一下没一下的试图抽出自己的手去试探周围的物体，但他从未想到自己教父的手劲如此的大，虽然他们俩不过差了两岁，而且看起来他才应该时那个更壮一些的。不过他信任他的教父，于是依旧跟随着对方缓慢移动，接着他听见了开门声，他走了进去，然后是关门声。对方松开了他的手，但John有些愣的还是把双手半举在空中，接下来他想都没想到Sherlock将他一把抱起放到了柔软的床铺上。他被死死的压住，接着衣服一件一件的脱离，略微寒冷的空气让他不禁打了个寒战。  
“好了，Johnny，我们开始教学。”说罢他感觉到一双手轻抚过自己的额头，接着是鼻梁然后那手指头轻轻的描绘着自己双唇的样子，又慢慢探入其中指肚抚摸过牙齿最后调弄着舌头，唾液因为没有被咽下而顺着嘴角流出了些许，接着对方的手指更加深的探入。干呕的感觉油然而生。  
“抱歉，不过从这里下去就是你的食道，然后，”Sherlock抽出了自己的手指开始抚摸John的脖颈，从下额到喉结一路抚摸向胸肌。“食物会顺着到达你的胃。哦，这里，”Sherlock的手轻轻揉捏着John左边的胸肌。“你的心脏在这里，他们有左心室，右心室，左心房和右心房。中间还有瓣膜。它与你的肺会形成血液的肺循环。”  
话音刚落Sherlock的手指就开始抚摸对方的乳头，他低下头用舌尖轻轻的按压有舔舐，接着有双齿咬住开始向外拉扯。最终松开了嘴。“你知道么，如果你是一个刚生完宝宝的女性，这里便会产生母乳，而宝宝们便会吮吸你的乳头，获取里边的乳汁。”  
说罢Sherlock转向右边的乳头，用舌尖沾湿了乳昏，然后画着圈的在周围舔弄反而就是不去挑逗那中间的肉粒。  
“可惜你并不会产乳。不过没关系，我们继续。”Sherlock亲吻了一下那未得到抚慰的肉粒便顺着John的腹部缓慢乡下探去，今天John穿的是一条牛仔裤，紧致的裤腰被胯骨撑起，陷入床垫的圆润挺立的翘臀被完美的包裹住，Sherlock轻轻向下拉扯着裤腰，皮带死死的卡着对方的胯骨，疼痛感让John发出了些许抗议。  
但Sherlock并未理会，反而用舌尖舔弄那露出的稀疏的金色的毛发，柔软的毛发被唾液浸湿形成一绺一绺的，接着他离开了那里，转而对准了对方包裹在裤裆里已经相当挺翘的前端。Sherlock用双唇将它包裹，轻轻的用双齿啃咬。  
“嗯呐——”John不住的从嘴里发出忍隐的喘息，紧接着他便将自己的下唇咬住，可对方似乎并不像放过他，更加卖力的吮吸啃咬，唾液浸湿了裤子，淡色的布料变为了的深色，Sherlock离开了那个地方。笑着看着自己的杰作。  
“你知道John，你这个地方叫阴茎，你可以用它捅入女性的阴道，并把精子射入便可以让对方怀上你的孩子。不过我并没有办法让你体验到这个，但我不建议给你示范一下。”说罢Sherlock解开了对方的皮带，拉开裤链让藏在其中的已经挺起的阴茎得以不被束缚的释放，Sherlock再一次用自己的双嘴包含他们，它轻轻的舔弄着龟头，手指揉弄着睾丸，John明显能感到对方微凉的手指间在与自己燥热的皮肤接触后留下的冰凉。两只手指顺着睾丸划至会阴，John用自己的双手死死的抓住Sherlock的头发，卷曲的黑发异常的柔软，John依靠本能的挺动着胯部，属于自己炽热的阴茎在对方的嘴里进出这，带着两人的液体，流淌到床垫。  
Sherlock的手早就离开了会阴转而放在窥探许久的翘臀上，柔软的臀部在手中被揉捏，Sherlock离开了对方的阴茎，并在龟头处留下一吻。指尖缓慢的戳进后穴，干燥紧致的穴口根本戳不进去，Sherlock也不急转而含住John的睾丸根部，使劲向嘴中吸食着，过多的唾液也不咽下而是任其留下，湿润的液体顺着肉体的曲线流入臀缝，在指尖与后穴交合的地点交汇，湿润了之间的缝隙，Sherlock能感觉到自己的手指可以进去一点了，他弯曲了指尖，试图寻找前列腺。他摸索着，John突然压抑不住的喘息了声，后穴加紧。Sherlock咧起嘴角笑了一下。  
“你要夹断我了，Johnny。”他有一次抚摸这一凸起，缓慢的摩擦不停的刺激着，John夹的更加用力，就仿佛不在希望Sherlock离开自己。  
“知道么，John，这个地方就是前列腺，它可以让你高潮也可以让满足。”Sherlock的语言没有起伏，但嗓音沙哑了许多，也许是因为他就不说话或者什么吧。John能感觉随着后边的刺激，自己的阴茎更加挺立，而指甲不由自主的蜷缩，他有些要压抑不住自己嘴角的呻吟。Sherlock不再刺激而是拔出了手指。被刺激出来的肠液顺着后穴流出，粘腻的液体反着光，Sherlock用手指见他们涂抹在臀瓣上，他解开了自己的西装裤，被包裹在里边的物体立刻弹了出来，粗大的，已经拉出了许多前液。  
“你知道么，John，你完全可以只靠前列腺高潮。”说吧，Sherlock将自己挤入湿热的后穴。  
“嘶，啊——”John不住地收紧后穴，被加紧的龟头让Sherlock皱住了眉头。“放松，Johnny。”Sherlock揉捏着对方的臀部，另一只手扶住自己的阴茎尽力向里插去，但对方夹得过意用力Sherlock无奈的抽出自己，用双手抓住对方的腰用力将John翻过身，背部朝上臀部的挺翘更加显眼。Sherlock压住他，用手撸动对方的阴茎。John舒适度发出了声音，Sherlock另一只手开始拍打他的臀部，手掌与臀肉接触的声音回响在室内。  
“啊，father——”John有些说不清话，趁其不备，Sherlock有一次将自己的手指插入John的后穴，两根手指改为了三根，摸索着戳动着前列腺，接着又将自己狠狠插入。  
“你知道吗，Johnny，我想这么做已经很久了。”Sherlock再一次抽出手指，扶着自己插入其中，被有一次扩张过的后穴不再过分的紧致而是恰巧可以包裹住他的阴茎，紧致的后穴似乎在吮吸，Sherlock可以明显的听见John微弱的倒吸着凉气。  
“很疼么？”Sherlock柔声闻到，沙哑的嗓音带着些许性感。  
“还，还好。”他可以明显看到对方后肩变得紧绷。  
“撒谎可不是好习惯，Johnny。”Sherlock微微一笑，还是大力抽插自己，睾丸拍打着对方的睾丸，Sherlock用一只手将对方两个手腕压住压在对方头顶，另一只手则扶住对方是腰。胯部定弄着，Sherlock从对方的声音可以知道John的疼痛，逐渐这John不再发声，Sherlock知道大概是对方已经习惯了他的存在。于是Sherlock便开始找准角度去定弄他的前列腺，凸起被无限刺激着，John在喘息发出前有一次狠狠咬住自己的下唇。  
“放松，宝贝，不要害羞。”Sherlock笑着伸出手揉捏了John的乳头。“来，我们复习一下刚刚学过的人体的大概知识。”Sherlock笑着挪开了自己手，放John的手腕得以解放。那只手探入对方的口中，湿软的舌头舔舐着他修长的手指，主动吮吸着，就仿佛Sherlock在给他口一般，吮吸。  
“这里是什么？Johnny。”  
“是口腔，god father。”John因为嘴里的手指说话而变得不是很清晰。  
“哦，good boy。”Sherlock笑着更加用力的定弄了一下。John有一次加紧后穴。“继续，Johnny。”  
“嗯，这里是食道，然后是胃，心脏和啊——胸，嗯，啊。”顺着Sherlock的手John缓慢到，可惜他并没有答出心脏都全部结构，为此Sherlock用手指掐起他的乳头揉弄。“John，你要说些好听的话才可以逃过惩罚。”Sherlock俯下身子在对方耳边道。是去视觉的John并不知道对方在哪，只感觉身后被Sherlock死死抱住——他没办法转头给予一个吻。于是，John开始喘叫，尽可能的诱惑着对方。  
Sherlock没有说话，而是松开了自己抚弄他乳头的手，扶住对方的腰开始挺动。双手按压着腰窝，他可以感受到那有些颤抖的后臀，那里对于John来说或许是个敏感点。于是Sherlock看是用手掌抚摸，温热的手掌轻轻的按压抚摸过对方的后腰，John感觉自己一阵酥麻。后背失去的温暖在是去视觉的黑暗下让他感到些许慌张。口中开始不知的叫喊着对方。  
“Sherlock——”他轻声的呼唤着，Sherlock弯下了腰，侧吻住他的脖颈，但胯部依旧挺弄着。他伸出了舌尖舔舐过John的耳垂，呼出的热气扑打在上边，热气腾腾。  
“哇哦，Johnny，你真的熟透了。”Sherlock接着灯光，看着地方略黑的肌肤泛着红色，他不住的轻笑起来，更加准确用力的定弄前列腺。John的喘息声更加明显，就在Sherlock明显感觉到对方夹紧的后穴时，他停下了动作。  
“John，我们的人体还没有学完，你是不是要说些什么？”  
“嗯，那个，操我，操我的前列腺。”John早已被情欲冲昏了头脑，此时什么也想不起来了，只希望对方可以狠狠地进入自己，玩弄自己，把自己弄得欲罢不能。  
“不对哦，Johnny，再说一次。”Sherlock笑着抽出自己的阴茎，用手握住在对方的翘臀山敲打。  
“那个，”John什么了一会道，“请用您的阴茎，操入我的臀部，顶撞我的前列腺，让我的阴茎射出精液。”他的声音越来越小，天哪，此时此刻我一定红的如同熟透的龙虾。John想到。  
Sherlock勾起嘴角，用力挺近，没几下John便射了出来，他的后穴死死的咬住Sherlock的阴茎，这使他感受到了无与伦比的紧致。他最后拔出了自己，撸动了几下后射在了John的后背。乳白色略微透明的液体在John的腰窝里聚集，最后又被Sherlock用修长的手指涂抹开，充满汗水的背部与精液混合，Sherlock压下身子吻住John的双唇，结下了绑在对方眼睛上的领带。  
“你真是无与伦比啊。”他用沙哑的嗓音在两人拉开点银丝见道。  
END


End file.
